compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Urtchivee
is the Blood Draining Complien. It belongs to the Life and Water Elements. It grows from Urchinee. Appearance Urtchivees are approximately 1.3 meters tall on average. They have large, spiked heads with no eyes, and a large mouth, with many spines resembling teeth. Their body is thin and long, and leads to four legs. Urtchivees have long tails, that end in a point. The tail is used to drain blood, which is transferred to the rest of the Complien. They have a singular arm with three claw-like fingers. The texture of their body resembles that of plastic or glass. Information After growing from Urchinee, Urtchivees move out of the water and onto coastal areas. While they can still drain the blood of other Compliens utilizing their teeth, the primary method Urtchivees drain blood is with their long tail, which functions as a needle. While most Compliens do not wish to be targeted by Urtchivees, Urtchivees actually rarely drain enough blood to be too harmful, often leaving opponents only slightly doozy at the worst. Their four legs are now much less pointed, to allow for better traverse on coastal areas. However, they frequently also traverse into urban areas, where they often have an easier time claiming prey. Urtchivees sustain themselves on the blood of others, and a metric of such can be seen with markings on their bodies. Usually, the closer to the mouth the body is filled, the less they'll need to hunt later on. If an Urtchivee is nearly filled to the brim, they may store additional blood in their tail, in case they need more later on. On Collusia, some Urtchivees have been trained for medical practice. If regularly kept sanitized, the tails of Urtchivees can easily be used to hold blood to transfer between patients. However, it should be noted that Urtchivees usually sustain themselves on blood, and as such, end up taking a little bit for themselves. Some argue this is better than letting them take blood from unsuspecting prey in the wild, while others argue that the flow of nature simply shouldn't be interrupted. Habitat Urtchivees are naturally found on southern Complanet, off the coasts of Eswa, Dalá, Iiines, Flaura, Aclein, Ublington, and Rostobar. The climates of these regions are most suitable for Urtchivees, often much more warm than the bitter cold of the Northern Ocean. However, movement of Urtchivees to Nagthoto, for medical purposes, led to them becoming an invasive species in eastern Nagthoto, alongside Ilson, Xiyule, and Erea, due to specimens breeding creating a large pool of Urchinees in the Visturian Sea, which has adequate temperatures to keep their populations sustained. Urtchivees, like many other Complien species, can be found on Collusia as a result of Mogurian testing. They are primarily seen in East Collusia for medical purposes, though may migrate towards the edge of West Collusia to find better pools to sustain Urchinee populations when breeding. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Urtchivee is derived from "urchin" and "IV bag." Design Urtchivee is based on sea urchins, medical needles, and IV bags. Trivia *Initially, the urchin element wasn't being developed for this Complien, but was added to tie it into Urchinee. *Urtchinee was the three-hundredth page on the Compliverse Wiki. *Urtchivee, much like Noctoire, Tripuvalde, Mint Control, and Pastasm, was colored using PaintsChainer. Category:Compliens Category:Life Element Category:Water Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Coastal Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Clear Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Vampiric Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Medical Compliens Category:Sanguivorous Compliens